Spider Island
"Spider Island" is the 9th episode in Season 4 of Lab Rats: Bionic Island. It first aired on July 8, 2015. This is the 81st episode overall. Plot Douglas and Chase work together to reanimate an extinct species of sea spider. The spider escapes and puts the entire academy in jeopardy. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley Recurring Cast *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport Mentioned Cast * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Absent cast * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Trivia * This is the third episode Hal Sparks directs an episode. The first two being Brother Battle and Left Behind. ** This is also the second episode in Season 4 that he directed, and the first episode he doesn't appear in an episode he directs. * Donald takes the students on field trips, which also explains their absence in Bionic Dog. * The ending of the episode is similar to Parallel Universe's ending, where Leo breaks an object of discovery that has the chance of leading to something catastrophic occurring. * The Lab Rats' refer to Douglas as their uncle. * It's revealed that Chase can speed read. * This is third episode when an animal plays a major role, after Llama Drama and Bionic Dog. * Leo was supposed to go on the field trip with the other students, but he stayed behind, though he later leaves at the end. * This is the second time a member of the team gets impaired after being exposed to something poisonous/toxic, the first time being Quarantined. * This is the second time Adam's Underwater Breathing is mentioned, with the first being First Day of Bionic Academy. * Adam almost died from a poisonous spider bite. ** He started hallucinating when the spider bit him. * Cultural References * "Spider Island" was also a 1962 film. * The plot of the episode roughly parodies that of Jurassic Park. * This episode is like Jurassic World, but instead of dinosaurs its a spider. * The book that Bree was reading was most likely ''Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn'', since Chase spoiled the book for her by saying that "she main girl marries the vampire". * If she wasn't reading it, it would most like be a reference to the Twilight Saga. * Spider Island is also the name of a storyline in the Spider-Man franchise. Appearances Goofs *It was established in Bionic Showdown that Douglas was afraid of needles, and that he screamed at the sight of one. However, this didn't seem to be an issue, as Douglas put together a harpoon with a needle to extract the venom, it is possible he conquered this though. **He might only be afraid of needles that go into him, but not ones going into other people, or in this case spiders. *Adam said he dug the fossil up on shore, under valuable treasure. The academy is on a man made island, and doesn't have much of a shore/beach to be buried on, or more importantly, shouldn't have had anything buried on it. *When Adam gets bitten by the spider and Chase scan's the wound, you can see the spider on top of Bree's capsule while it just had bitten Adam in the pool. *Douglas mentions that Donald and the bionic students were on their first field trip yet they were absent in Bionic Dog and Mission Mania (with the exception of Bob and Spin in the second). **However, it never says that they weren't on the island in those episodes. It is possible that they were simply in another part of the academy, like where they sleep. This may also be because of the production codes, Spider Island's production code was before Bionic Dog. **In addition, one could say that the bionic students went on a field trip in Left Behind, though that didn't count because it was not approved. *Chase should have been able to just scan the island to figure out where the spider was. *Sea spiders are not known to have a poisonous bite. Gallery Transcript Userbox Code:SpiderIsland Category:2015 Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:July Episodes Category:Episodes in the Summer Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Douglas Related Pages Category:Episodes with Davenport Bionic Academy Category:Episodes with Mentor Quarters Category:Episodes directed by Hal Sparks Category:Douglas Episodes Category:Episodes written by Julia Miranda Category:Episodes when Leo has bionics Category:Episodes with Death Category:Episodes when Douglas is Good Category:Episodes when Donald is absent Category:Aired episodes Category:Major Events Category:Episodes with Goofs Category:Bradam Episodes Category:Chouglas Episodes Category:Cheo Episodes